Dispensing closure assemblies having a closure and a liner are known in the art. One type of dispensing closure assembly includes a threaded closure and a perforated liner that fit onto a container, for dispensing the contents of the container when positive pressure is applied to the container. Such an arrangement can be used, for example, for storing and dispensing flowable materials, such as liquids, fine particles, and solid spheres.
The volume and flow rate of flowable material can be limited by the size or configuration of the opening created by the liner. There is a need for a dispensing closure assembly configured for dispensing the flowable materials readily and efficiently when desired. In particular, there is a need for a dispensing closure assembly configured so that the closure guides the liner to adopt a configuration having an opening of a sufficient size and configured to enable the dispensing of the flowable material from the container at an acceptable rate and volume.